House Drumm
House Drumm of Old Wyk is a noble house from the Iron Islands, tracing their history back for at least eight hundred years. Their seat is on the island of Old Wyk, the island considered holiest by the ironmen and the first one colonized by the First Men. Neither their arms or their words appear in the text. According to semi-canon sources they blazon their shield with a bone hand, white on red. History The Drumms own a Valyrian steel sword, Red Rain, which was taken from a knight years ago by Hilmar the Cunning with wits and a wooden cudgel. Due to the name and the color of the sword, it is possible the sword belonged to House Reyne. The Drumms hold the title "Lord of Old Wyk", suggesting they have some type of sovereignty over the whole island and its other houses, such as the Stonehouses. During the Greyjoy Rebellion, the Drumms would have commanded the defense of their island against the host led by Ser Barristan Selmy. Recent Events A Clash of Kings When Theon Greyjoy arrives at Pyke, Aeron Greyjoy tells him Dagmer Cleftjaw has gone to Old Wyk to summon the Stonehouses and the Drumms. A Feast for Crows Lord Drumm's ship, Thunderer, is spotted by Victarion Greyjoy on Old Wyk's shores for the kingsmoot. Lord Dunstan Drumm claims the Seastone Chair for himself at the kingsmoot, his champions being his sons,Denys and Donnel Drumm, and Andrik the Unsmiling. Aeron thinks his champions are notable and Dustan starts speaking well. However, he fact that he talks too much of his family's past glories, and that the contents of his chests only contain bronze, diminish his support. Lord Dunstan wears Red Rain during the kingsmoot. After the Battle of the Shield Islands, Victarion sees Rodrik Harlaw, Gorold Goodbrother and Dunstan Drumm talking in the yard of Oakenshield. King Euron Greyjoy names Andrik Lord of Southshield after the conquest of the Shield Islands, a move that is understood by Victarion as a strategy of depriving The Drumm of his strong right hand. House Drumm at the end of the third century The known Drumms during the timespan of the events described in A Song of Ice and Fire are: * Lord Dunstan Drumm: Lord of Old Wyk. The Drumm. The Bone Hand. Captain of the Thunderer. * Denys Drumm: His eldest son and heir. A stout fighter. * Donnel Drumm: His second son. A stout fighter. Household * Andrik the Unsmiling, one of Lord Dunstan's captains. The strongest man in the Isles. Made Lord of Southshield after the Battle of the Shield Islands. Historical Members * Dagon Drumm, a legendary raider known as "Dagon Drumm the necromancer" * Regnar Drumm, known as "Raven-feeder", rock king of Old Wyk and High King of the Iron Islands * Dale Drumm, known as "Dale the Dread" * Roryn Drumm, known as "Roryn the Reaver" * Gormond Drumm, known as "Gormond the Oldfather" Category:House Drumm Category:Noble houses Category:Houses from the Iron Islands